Three Years In One Moment
by morphinetune
Summary: Reuniting with one another after three long years was just too much to keep bottled up any longer, and although it happened fast, it was clear how they wound end this time. One-shot; rated M: Sexual Themes; InuxKag. Complete.
… **excuse me while I go bury myself forever after writing this. When I have writers block and cannot figure out how to progress in other fanfics, I write smut…**

 **This is actually the context of a drawing I made showing what Inu and Kag would do when she returned. Well an alternate to what actually happened. Please forgive me u_u**

His hands were a blur of movement as he pushed the sweater down her arms and tossed it off somewhere to the side; it was unimportant to determine where her clothing landed. All that mattered was drinking in everything his hands and lips touched, and the overwhelming warmth of bliss that flushed his cheeks. She sat up on her elbows to follow his lips as he pulled away to peel apart his haori and under coverings, also throwing it to the side. "Oh gosh-," Kagome breathed as her hands moved to rest on his shoulders as his calloused, shaking, gentle hands pushed up on her brown blouse, hesitating only for a fleeting moment as it uncovered her breasts. When she sat up to lift her arms so he could pull it up and off her body, he sealed her lips with another heated kiss just as a low growl rumbled in his chest. To feel her almost naked chest against his was dizzying, but he fought to open his heavy eyes when he finally pulled from her to lazily place open mouthed kisses back and forth across her chest. And when his hands snaked up her sides to kneed and rub her hardened peaks through the bra, soft mewls and gasps tumbled from her mouth. It was happening fast, but they both knew this moment would forever be imprinted in their minds. It wouldn't be hard to memorize every detail, anyways.

Her blunt nails dragged messy designs all over his arms and shoulders, but she paused when Inuyasha laid his cheek against her chest and lied still. The strong, quick beat of her heart was loud and reassuring in his ear; he needed that last bit of comfort. She was there again; she was back in his arms.

When he looked up at her with glossy eyes and his mouth slightly hung open to reveal his fangs, she felt her cheeks warm and a heat stir in the spot between her legs, and out of habit she tried to press her thighs together. But he was nestled firmly against her, and when she shifted against him a drift of her arousal hit his senses with a hurricane like force. His eyes fluttered and he could feel a shiver run down his spine and to the place his hips were pressed against hers. "Kagome-", he grunted, dropping himself to lay over her as his hips rocked a few times against her languidly. A startled gasp in his ear made them perk up to full attention; he liked that noise. "Is this too much?" Her small and shaking voice brought him back to reality as he fought the urge to flip her over and take her from behind, but he didn't want their first time to be that way. He wanted to see her face as every second passed and to have her pressed against him as much as possible. "No, no I just need a minute," he explained, his voice raspier than usual. She only nodded and looped her arms under his to hold his waist, her hands rubbing up and down his back.

When she had tended to his wounds all those years ago she had never had the chance to really touch his skin, but she could tell that his growing into a man from a boy really toned the hard muscles under his scarred skin. Even the slightest movement he took caused strands of muscles to flex under her hand, and it was enticing. Her head lolled to the side to rest her cheek against his, and she smiled. "I missed you so much." She whispered so quietly, but she knew he'd hear her. "I missed you." He said back, just as quietly. A strong arm moved up above her shoulder to place a hand at the top of her head to smooth down her bangs as he kissed her, but this time he was patient in building it back up.

Eventually she had to come up for air but it didn't stop his lips from wandering back down and placing a kiss at the top of each breast as he passed down to her stomach. "Inuyasha," she said breathlessly as he continued farther down. His nose was guiding him to the spot he knew was emitting the intoxicating smell that was driving him mad again. "Is this okay?" he asked, his eyes locking with hers when he was above her skirt. Kagome nodded and as a little incentive, she opened her legs a little wider. From past experiences of digging through her bag and finding these 'panties', he knew what purpose they served, but now so much as to how to get them off. Clawed hands slid around her hips and under her skirt, and his fingers hooked around the hem of her underwear, but after pulling at the sides, he was stumped. She stifled a soft giggle and bit her bottom lip.

"They go down," she said softly, and he nodded as he pulled them slowly down her legs. Her shoes had already been kicked off when the panties slipped off her toes, and then there she was, laying before him in only a bra and skirt with parted legs at either side of him, her raven locks strewn out across the dark grass. His mind contemplated the next step as his hands ran slowly back down her calves, and down the inner parts of her thighs, and with every move closer he could see her kiss swollen lips part as heavy breaths moved her chest up and down. Plenty of times throughout his life he had eavesdropped on married couples being intimate with each other, whether it was in their home where they thought a parted door wouldn't pose any threat or parents escaping into the woods for a quick session, he had taken note of a few things. So when his hands pushed her skirt up and a thumb ran softly over the top of her lips, he knew better than to think he had hurt her when her hips shifted suddenly and her stomach clenched.

 _Is this okay?_ He thought hesitantly to himself, but his own question was answered when his thumb stroked the outside of her lips softly down and up, down and up, causing her legs to part a little more. He did this a few more times, but he noticed that even though he hadn't gone inside yet, his thumb had become slick with her wetness. More of her arousal hit him then and he took a steady breath. Inuyasha leaned forward on one hand between her arm and side of her chest when he finally parted her lips and rubbed her slick folds up and down. A satisfied moan rang from her and into his ears as her head dropped back. He had never seen such an expression upon her face like that; her brows furrowed together and her mouth hung open in soft gasps and moans, and her hand gripping his arm beside her. He noticed that every time his finger ran over the smooth pearl at the top of her private area, she gasped or moaned loudly. When he decided to rub over just that area, her body was even more responsive. Her hips swirled and her back arched when he leaned closer to her to sneak kisses in between her moans. "Inuyasha!" she breathed loudly, her arms shooting forward to wrap around his neck and pull him close when he added a bit more pressure and swiftness to his movements.

The coil that was winding tightly in her stomach was close to snapping, and with one more roll of his finger she was riding the waves of ecstasy. A procession of 'oh my gods' and his name tumbled quietly from her lips as her body tensed, gently convulsing and then relaxing as she laid back across the ground, her nails digging into his shoulders and her thighs closing around his hand as he slowly stopped. With her eyes closed he took the time to look over her body; the way her chest moved with slow breaths and how her thighs quivered gently, still pinning his hand there. When she finally opened her eyes, she smiled up at him lazily, an almost complete content starting to grace her body. "Holy crap," she said softly, and he couldn't help but chuckle. He started to move away then back into a sitting position between her legs, and she panicked for a moment that that was all they would be partaking in that day. She didn't expect it, but the sight of his hard erection trying to break free of his pants had her getting worked up all over again. He had been leaning to the side to wipe his hand on the grass beside them, but to her it looked like he was getting ready to leave. "Don't go!" she blurted out, clasping her hands on his hips. It truthfully startled him a bit, and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Where the hell am I gonna go without you, stupid?" he said nonchalantly, and she grinned, some pink dusting her cheeks. Inuyasha leaned down to what she thought would be a kiss, but be backed up a little when they almost did. She furrowed her brows as he did this again, but giggled when he pushed forward and placed a firm kiss on her lips. She was already feeling light headed again from their kiss when she made the move to slide her hands together and gently place one on his length. A startled yelp left her lungs and before she knew it, she was on her back with his hands half on her shoulders and the grass below her. His face was twisted into rapt concentration, and she worried she'd take it too far.

"I'm so sorry, I just thought-," but he shook his head to stop her words. "It's-," he struggled with his words.

"I'm-, I wasn't prepared for that, but…" and she waited to hear him finish. "Y-you can go on, or not, if you want- it's your decision," he mumbled, his nervous eyes on hers. Kagome nodded then and chose to run a hand down his sides and to the front until she had found his covered length once again, so as to not startle him. His eyes took on a lazy haziness as she rubbed him up and down, and even through his thick pants, she could feel he was rock hard. His head hung low towards hers as he stifled soft gasps, but when she dipped her hands inside and her bare hand touched his member, he couldn't help but groan, twitching against her touch. Kagome craned her neck up to catch his lips and was pleased when he laid closer to her, the slightest movement of his hips rocking into her hand become noticeable. While she made sure to keep her slow moving torture going, her other hand was clumsily trying to untie the sash at his front to make it easier to touch him, but she was failing.

"I'll be at my grave by the time you get that undone," he said breathlessly, only pulling away from her enough to move a hand between them and in one swift pull, untying the sash. His member basically sprung out, and now that she could get her hand around it, her finger tips didn't even touch. Though his size was a bit intimidating, it didn't stop her sliding her hands back to the sides of his hips and pushing down the pants enough so when he pushed her hands back up, they weren't interfering as he pressed himself against her entrance.

"Kagome, are you-," he tried to ask, but she shook her head and smiled. "Just go slow," she said softly, and looped an arm under the one that was bent beside her head, looking down to where they were touching. This was a type of excitement she'd never experienced before, watching him slowly push into her, but then the uncomfortable stretching soon came. A pained groan was stifled as she bit her lip, her legs tightening around his hips. But when she looked up to see his eyes half lidded and his mouth hung open, his ears dropping, it was all worth it. Finally he was completely encased by her, and she took a moment to steady her breathing and adjust to him, and was thankful that he laid still. He too was adjusting; just sitting in her like that, the feeling of her tight warmth all around him almost made him lose it early, but he did his best to push down his eagerness.

"You can move," she whispered, placing her other hand that had been gripping the grass at his cheek. He only blinked a few times, but easily he pulled back to his tip, than pushed back into her. The feeling was no doubt strange to her, but greater than that was the low rumbling pleasure that slowly started to work its way all around her. Inuyasha carefully moved in and out of her, wondering how something could feel so good, so complete. It was only a few moments before Kagome spoke again, her eyes clouded with pleasure.

"Faster," she breathed, and he felt a deeper blush run across his cheeks. He did so, and his hips took sharper, faster thrusts, the slickness of her creating no resistance. Instantly she moaned louder, one hand gripping his shoulder and the other at his side, her fingertips stretching down to feel his hips rocking against her. "Oh my god," she gasped, her eyes closing when she opened her legs wider and looped her calves behind his thighs. Inuyasha leaned down then, using a kiss to stifle a moan in his throat, his hand coming to hold the back of her head. He could feel himself gaining momentum, and with a growl that rumbled in his chest, he kissed her once more and sat up on his hands, his knees spreading farther apart and rocketing into her with a force that showed how much he had longed for her in her three year absence. Kagome yelled in pleasure, her back arching and her nails digging into his arms as again and again he hit something deep within her, already feeling her climax approaching again. " _Inuyasha_ -, I'm gonna-," but she couldn't finish her words, the sudden flash of pleasure snapping up her body and consuming her entirely.

Loud gasps and broken pieces of his name and other words fell from her as her back arched and she tightened around him, and along with her, he found himself speeding up to meet her at their end together. He dropped onto his elbows above her then, the overpowering quake of white hot pleasure engulfing him as he emptied into her. He groaned her name and held onto her tightly as he pumped the last of himself into her, and then finally rested atop her, both of them breathing heavily and unwilling to move right away. A while passed before either of them spoke, and even though he loved the feeling of her nails dragging up and down along his back, he rose to his elbows to look at her, adoring the way she stared up at him with starry eyes. "Please don't go back," he pleaded in a sad tone, still a bit breathless. He couldn't recall ever feeling so drained in such a way that if it called for it, he could still carry on a normal day. But if he could chose, he wanted to lay like this with her forever, to be able to drink in every part of her that he was touching and encased in. Kagome smiled sadly she shook her head, moving her hands to his cheeks.

"I'm staying here. I'm not disappearing anymore." She said sternly and quickly they fell into another heated kiss, unable to gather the words they wanted to say. They left it up to the way their bodies could display them to one another, and when he rolled so she sat stop him, she didn't hesitate to kiss across his jaw and down his neck. When his hands grabbed her hips with a soft force, she smiled against his skin. There was nowhere else she could ever imagine herself without him again. Anywhere he was; that was her home, and although he hadn't said it, he felt the same way.


End file.
